The Devil's Pendant A Being Human Story
by Nikki Shand
Summary: Ros has to travel to the past meeting Regus, Rachel Cutler and a 1950's Hal in search of the Devil's Pendant


_This is totally going over the top here. We are one year on from the death of Mr Snow. But the scroll still says 'he shall rises' does it mean Hal or Mr Snow. In this story our young Lycan has to travel back in time through the same portal that Annie used. With the help of a future and past Regus, the ghost of Rachel Cutler, and try to retrieve the Devil's Pendent so that it can be destroyed in the present day to prevent anyone from resurrecting Mr Snow and causing chaos. How will she do it and what effect will meeting a 1950's Hal have on Rosalyn especially as she has promised Hal that she will keep away from his former self at all costs. _

The class had grinded to its usual question and answer section which Regus hated. He had returned to Barry under duress primarily because it had become too dangerous to stay where they were. He did not love Michaela but the sex had been amazing and for a short while they had been happy. However a passionate woman is also a jealous one and soon Michaela would arrive home with blood on her lips and another young girl gone missing. They were all unfortunate enough to have looked, spoken or in one case served coffee to Regus. He had tried to explain to her that killing women whom she found a threat was going to get them in deep trouble.

"But you an old one my lord and I your queen"

"I am an old one but I am certainly not a lord and you are certainly no queen"

Michaela's face blanched under her goth make up, and Regus realised he was in for miserable night of no sex and silence. He was her maker and could if he wanted have commanded that she perform her duties, but his heart wasn't really in it. He hated violence and really it was only the blood that made his life worthwhile. Michaela if nothing else was a good hunter, he had never been hungry all the time they had been together but now he felt a change was needed. On hearing of the death of so many of his kind and particularly Mr Snow he felt it would be safe to return to Barry. On Michaela's suggestion he began a night class specialising is Vampire Lore . Really it was a rip off of the Twilight films that they both hated, and they were amazed at the amount of gullible idiots who would pay to be told inane and in some cases totally made up facts about vampires and werewolves.

Regus found it fun to start with, then the classes began to get bigger, and one night a student appeared who Regus could smell was a vampire. He was immediately on his guard until the boy came at the end of class and introduced himself as Marcus. It turned out that Michaela had discovered how to recruit and soon there were as many vampires in the class as humans. Thus Regus had become an official Old One. He took his position very seriously and at times introduced facts that were true. He even recruited for himself and watched as his own kind sat smuggling listening to him tell some ridiculous suggestion such as 'you could confuse a vampire by rubbing Marmite into your skin'

Tonight however Regus was bored. He looked around the room regaling a story of his life during the 50's. Now that was a time to be a vampire. He ignored all the wide eyed stares of Michaela and the stiff worried looks of his extended family until at last a small spotty youth raised his hand.

"Who is Lord Harry Sir?

"What ?

"You were talking about some man called Lord Harry. I wondered, as I don't remember that film. Can you get it on DVD."

Regus returned to earth with a slap. He fumbled with his papers sending them scattered to the floor and one or two young blood suckers jumped to their feet to retrieve them. The bell for end of class screamed and to his relief Michaela hurried his students from the room giving signs to her recruits to follow and dissipate any problems, one girl however remained. She had sat at the back and caught Regus eye as soon as she came in. She was the prettiest female Regus had ever seen. In fact there was something almost animal about her that had caused his palms to sweat and now as she looked unblinking at him, he found himself licking his dry lips. She began to make her way towards him through the throng of desks and chairs when Michaela returned.

"Out you.."

Michaela stopped in her tracks as the girl's eyes settled on her. It was as if some predator had caught her in its gaze. Instinct caused Michaela to back down literally; she sat on the nearest chair and did not move. Regus found himself tense and rather excited as the girl approached and when she spoke her voice was soft and like chocolate.

"I wonder if I can ask you a question Mr Regus?"

"Regus, please and your name is?

"Rosalyn"

He relaxed visibly.

"Ask away Rosalyn"

"What do you know of the Devil's Pendant?

In an instant Regus was back in time to a dusty room far below in the basement of a pub. He was not alone for a tall red haired man stood by him looking aloof and disgusted.

"Is this some kind of joke Regus"

"No sir, I figure if you don't mind that this is the last place anyone would think to look for it"

"Quite"

The conversation appeared to be over and Mr Snow turned and walked back though the door and headed to the lounge. Regus followed nervous to the point of trembling. He had been told what a great honour it was for him to meet the great master but Regus would have preferred to had his eyes gouged out than meet this terrifying man and thinking about it he would probably get his wish if it all went pearshaped.

"Regus"

Michaela looked panda eyed at him.

"Are you alright?

Regus looked about the room. The pretty pale eyed girl was still there and looking at his quizzically.

"What do you know about it?

The girl pulled up a chair and sat contemplating for a moment then licking her lips she began.

"Three days ago I was approached while watching a Delia Smith Pastry Special"

"You were what?

"I was watching a late night showing of Delia Smith, its part of my regime, keeping the mind and hands busy when I am particularly troubled. I was jotting down the recipe to repeat later in the day, for the Cafe and she appeared"

"Who Delia?

"No a completely unknown woman, she told me that she would be coming for me soon and I was to find Regus and ask about the Devil's Pendent"

"I see"

Of course Regus could not see. He was about to say this when a disturbance at the door stopped him. Through the door into the room came an exasperated Hal. Regus had not seen the Old One for a year or more. He bounded down the lecture room stairs and began ranting.

"Why did you leave without telling me you were going, hmm you know I wanted to come"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would panic just like you did when I told you about the woman, Regus knows about the pendant don't you Regus"

"Now I never said that"

"But you do?

The Old One turned on him an iron stare. This must have been what it was like to be under the power of this bastard, thought Regus, fifty years and it had lost none of its force. Regus tried, really tried to stare him out but found his eyes drop and his mouth dry.

"You see he knows nothing, it's a wild goose chase"

Michaela watched the whole proceeding with dismay. Regus was acting like a little child with this man, the guy who a year ago had tried to cop off with her in a cafe.

"Regus babe if you know something why don't you say?

Regus looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and shagged when he could and decided to man up.

"Alright maybe I do know something" Hal turned eyes burning, willing him to shut up.

"Maybe a lot actually"

"Great just bloody great" Hal sat exasperated in one of the front row seats. He pushed a hand through his tousled hair and gave up.

They all went to Regus and Michaela's flat, partly because the lecture room was closing and also it was more private for what was to be a very personal story. Sitting in the little cramped flat Regus started his tale as Michaela attempted to make coffee for their guests who had refused to hunt for prey on the way home and said tea or coffee would be fine.

"Back in about 1952 Mr Snow paid a visit to Britain. It was very hush, hush and only a few vamps knew. Did you know?

He looked at Hal who scowled.

"No"

"Well I was asked to attend a little meeting at a pub after lock up. The pub I was called The Viper"

"What?

Hal almost dropped his coffee cup and Regus felt slightly smug as he continued.

"As you know I have dealt with Vampire artefacts for years, hundreds of years, but the Devil's Pendant was something new"

"You mean it's real?

"Oh yes, it's real alright. It was made for him."

"Who?

Hal and Regus looked at Michaela with disgust.

"Didn't you teach her anything?

"There wasn't time and anyway he's gone now"

"Yes but for how long?

Ros turned to Michaela.

"He is Mr Snow, you know a bit like Voldamor in the books, if we don't say his name all the bad things won't happen except that that is a crock of shit. They happen anyway, people get bitten and turn into monsters and now the king of the vampire will return and use me like a hand puppet"

"We don't know that?

"Don't we, if you are right bastard when you all blooded up and I am apparently worse then when he returns he will just play with us and watch the fun."

"He won't return, I promise you, tell her Regus"

Hal turned pleading eyes to Regus, he looked worried and well he might be. If what the girl said was right they were all in the shit.

"Well if the pendant was found and that is highly unlikely there is a chance that he could be raised a bit"

"What do mean a bit? He was blown up Regus, bits are all we have"

"Yes but the Pendant has a piece of Mr Snow's heart in it and with the right ritual, he could technically return into the body of another vampire."

He looked at the horrified eyes of his audience.

"Sorry"

"Shit"

Ros stood up and paced the room, muttering some incoherent something to herself, Hal assuming she had lost the plot at last tried to comfort her.

"We will find a way to stop this"

"Yes we will, we will take Regus's advice and I will go with the woman when she comes for me"

"No I forbid it"

"You what?

"I am older than you, the oldest here in fact and you will obey me. I forbid it"

Something in Ros acted without thought, she sat down and found she could not move. He was the oldest but it was something else. The authority in his voice compelled her to do as he said. She had always looked to Hal for guidance and support from the start. Who better knew how hungry she was, all the time. Who thought up things for her try to help with the cravings, sat and spoke with her at night even lately held her hand and more recently kissed her tentatively but with an urgency that made her want more and more. He always stopped her saying they had to take it slowly which drove her crazy but she loved him so if it meant slow so be it. Now however his voice was like a bell ringing in her head, commanding. She felt that if he were to say 'stop breathing' she would have to do it and that frightened her.

She felt Hal beside her his hand touching hers in that soft tentative way of his as though she would break.

"Look let's get all the facts and then decide what's to be done and if and it's a big if we need to get desperate then I can go with the woman if need be"

Ros knew that this would not work but he was trying and she had to just see it through. Anyway she realised that if he didn't agree she was going nowhere. Hal called the shots literally.


End file.
